bajak laut bird
by mr.galau
Summary: Lucci yang merasa di hianati marine kini mengakat joly roger!


******Disclaimer:**aku ingin hidup seperti oda  


**Bajak laut bird"**

di sebuah rumah sakit kota ratu pulau musim semi.!  
Keluarlah seorang pasien dengan se-ekor burung di pundaknya.!  
Dan disambut para teman2nya.!

apa rancana kita selanjutnya bos.!" Tanya kaku

terima kasih.. Atas pertolongan kalian, tapi jangan panggil aku bos untuk sekarang.!"keluh rob lucci

kenapa.! sampai kapan pun kau adalah pemimpin kami.!" Unjar kumodori

ya dan kami butuh pentunjuk langka "kata jabura membenarkan

apa yang akan kita lalukan kedepan ?"kaku kembali bertanya  
yo yo yoi"sorak kumodori

apa yang terjadi selama aku tak sadarkan diri ?"kata lucci tanya balik

pemerintahan menyalahkan kita atas kegagalan di enies loby.!"unjar blueno

begh.! Spandam sial !"cetus lucci  
Mulai sekarang panggil aku kapten rob lucci.!"seru lucci

(Kaku dan yang lain kaget mendengar hal itu.)  
sebelum itu kemana califa..?"tanya lucci

ia sedang belajar ilmu ke dokteran kepada granie...!"jawab jabura  
bagus.! Sebelum kita mengakat jolly roger.! Tentunkan posisi apa yang kalian bisa selama 3 bulan.!"seru lucci(kenapa gak 1tahun sekalian)

maksud mu kita akan menjadi bajak laut.!"kata kaku heran

ya kita akan mengakat bendera bajak laut.!"seru lucci

aku tak bisa menyerang penduduk sipil.!"keluh jabura

tak semua bajak laut itu jahat..!"tutur lucci

siap Kapten.!"all cp9

Eks CP9 mengasa ke ahlian masing.!

Kaku & jabura terus latihan fisik.! (rival yang merebut posisi petarung)

califa yang tau akan mahalnya biaya rumah sakin dan tak selamanya terus belajar ilmu kedokteran kepada grenie...!

kumodori berlatih menjadi navigator.!

Fukuro ya ingin menghindari pertarungan jarak dekat berlatih menjadi penembak jitu (ingat ia dikalahkan franky dengan satu serangan super)

Blueno pun berusaha menjadi koki kapal karena blueno tau kehadiran koki kapal sangatlah penting..!

3 bulan berlalu.!  
Eks CP 9 berkumpul.

kurasa kalian sudah memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk posisi yang kalian inginkan.!"seru lucci

tapi bagaimana kita berlayar kita butuh sebuah kapal.!"keluh kaku

aku melihat 3 kapal marine dipinggir pantai pulau, kita ambil saja salah satu kapal mereka.! anggap saja ini salam pembuka.!"saran jabura

tapi bukannya kita harus punya kapal sendiri.!" keluh kaku

Ya.! tapi untuk sementara ini kita buat kejutan.!"seru lucci

tak lama kemudian di pinggir pantai.!  
Parajurit Marine melihat angota CP9.!

Apa kalian juga mengunjungi spandam dirumah sakit seperti kapten T-bone.?"tanya seorang prajurit

kaku.!"teriak lucci (sambil menghajar parjurit marine yang bicara)

rankyaku kaku menyerang parjurit lain

okami hajiki jabura berubah jadi srigala

relax hourcalifa membuat kapal dikeliling buasa

Apakah ini waktunya mandi.?"tanya para prajurit yg terkena serangan califa

Tak lama kemudian kapal pun dikuasai.!

Kumodori yang menyadari hal itu ingin mengganti jolly roger marine dengan jolly roger tengkorak bersayap.!  
"Genpau" ingat kapal in hanya salam pembuka kita belum mempunyai kapal.! "kata kaku sambik mencegah kumodori.!

Dilain sisi  
Fukuro yang melihat parjurit yang berusaha menghubungi se-orang shigan shoot menembak sang parjurit.! (menujukan kawalitas sebagai penebak)

Jabura mengabil den-den musi (DDM) parjurit dan menyerah kepada kapten.!

hallo ini siapa.!" Disini spandam  
disini mantan anak buahmu. Rob lucci Kami baik baik saja.! Dan kelak kami akan kembali.!"ujar lucci lalu memutuskan hubungan

spandam: hancur eks CP 9 segera.!

Berapa hari kemudian eks CP 9 mendarat Dipulau tanpa penghuni.!  
apa maksudnya kita mendarat dipulau ini.!"tanya jabura

kita akan membuat kapal.!'jawab luccy

dipulau ini memang banyak terdapat pohon yang dapat menadingi pohon adam salah satunya pohon jatih." seru kumodori menunjukan kualitas sebagai navigator

baik segera ambil pohon tersebut biar aku & kapten lucci membuat kapal.!"seru kaku

kalau begitu kita bagi tugas kaku & jabura membantu aku membuat kapal.!  
Blueno & califa memasak.!"saran lucci

kumodori & fukuro ambil kayu jatih di hutan..!

Hanya dalam 2minggu kapal pun selesai dibuat ini semua berkat buah iblis doa2 blueno yang membuat pintu internatif antara hutan dan tempat pembuatan kapal berkepala burung.!

apa nama kapal ini.!"tany kaku

namanya enjel wing.!"jawab jabura se enaknya

enjel wing kenapa gak enjel legah.!"ejek kumodori

Tidak tidak gw gak suka.!  
bagaimana kalau namanya ANGRY BIRDS.!"saran califa

aNGry birds.!"hatori berbicara

oke hatori sudah menyetujui nama kapal ini angry birds.!"seru lucci

EKS CP 9 pun mengkat bendera.!

lucci: ayo berangkat ANGRY birds..!  
kaku: aku akan selalu merawatmu..!  
jabura: jangan kentar selama ada aku sbagai petarung..!  
kumodori: kan ku bawah kalian kemana saja..!  
califa: kebersian mu akan selalu kujaga..!(mencega lebih baik dari pada mengobati..)  
blueno: takan ada kelaparan selama ada koki disini..!  
fukuro: bajak laut hebat hebat akan datang..!

berapa jam telah berlalu semenjak pencurian kapal yang dilakukan pasukan CP9.!

"kapten salah 1 kapal mengilang dan para awak kapal pingsan dan luka2 ditepi pantai" kata seorang prajurit marine melalui den den musi

"Siapa pelakunya.?" tanya kapten T-bone yang diperjalanan menjenguk spandam.

"anggota CP9 "jawab parjurit marine

"Anggota CP9,apa benar mereka.?" kapten T-bone memastikan.

"benar mereka 7 orang.!" menyakinkan T-bone.

"berarti bukan CP9 mempunyai 8 anggota yang dipimpin spandam.!" teringat akan spandam T-bone mempercepat langkahnya

"hallo.! Kapten" suara den den musi yang ditinggalkan T-bone

sampainya dirumah sakit kapten T-bone mulai menyerbu spandam dengan pertanyaan bagaikan wartawan bertanya kepada nara sumber.!

"Kemana anggota CP9.? "tanya kapten T-bone kepada spandam.

"entahlah yang pasti mereka akan kembali" jawab spandam enteng

"tau kah anda baru saja anak buah saya ke hilangan sebuah kapal dan kabarnya kapal tersebut direbut oleh anggota CP9" Kata T-bone menjelaskan duduk perkara.

"apa benar mereka.? Baru saja mereka menghubungi saya melalui den2 musi ini nomer den2 mereka.!" jawab spandam apa adanya.

"ini nomer salah satu awak kapal ku.!" kata T-bone terkejut.  
"sialan kalau begitu mereka telah memutuskan untuk menjadi musuh WG" terang spandam.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengejar mereka.!" kata kapten T-bone.

"ikut kapten.!" seru spandam

"tapi kau tak cukup kuat untuk bertarung" kata kapten T-bone spontan.!

"tenang aku masih banyak menyimpan buah iblis dan berapa anak buah salah satunya Anggota CP 9 yang bertahan..!" Tutur spandam

"siapa pantas yang mencuri kapak kurang cuma 7 orang yang seharusnya 8.?" tanya T-bonney dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"nero sang angin" kata spandam bangga

"bgeh.! Ia yang terlemah bahkan ia tak menguasa tekai dan shigan" ejek T-bone

"itu dulu sekarang tidak.! Lagian aku akan meberinya DF.!" jawab spandam

"okelah kalau begitu.! segera panggil mereka" perinta .!

singkat cerita sampailah mereka dipantai.!

"kemana mereka pergi?" tanya T-bone kepada awak kapal.!

"entah lah kapten mereka pergi kemana yang pasti sudah 6jam berlalu mereka pergi" jawab salah satu prajurit menyadarkan bahwa tak mungkin mengejarnya.

"apa.!" tutur T-bone kaget.

"Ya susahlah kalau begitu.! Biar saya mencari mereka kau tunggu saja di markasmu.!" saran spandam

"Okelah kalau begitu.! Segera hubungi saya bila kau tau keberadaan mereka"jawab T-bone

"siap kapten" tegas spandam

kapten T-bone pun meninggalkan pulau.

"nero mulai sekarang saya akan membentuk New CP9 kau sebagai anggota lama ku harap memimpin mereka" tutur spandam

"siapa mereka.?" tanya nero

"hai anggota baru keluarlah dan perkenalkan diri kalian.!" perinta spandam.

"Saya doramon"kata seorang berubuh kecil.!

"Saya piter" kata seorang berkacamata hatam.!

"Saya yabuza" kata seorang bermata cekung.!

"Saya George" kata seorang jubah hitam

"sekarang ini saya mempunyai DF 5 satu untuk saya.! Karna saya akan ikut bertarung ambil 1 DF/org" printa spand

Angota New CP 9 (Kenapa gak CP 10 ya? Suka suka gw dong.!) merebut DF tersebut namun doramon yang bertubuh kecil gak dapat DF.!

"doramon" panggil spandam waktu melihat dia tak mendapatkan DF.!

"siap bos" saut doramon.!

"kau tak dapat DFkan gak mempunya senjata untukmu.! Tapi aku tak tau dapat kah ia digunakan untuk bertarung." hibur spandam

"apa itu.?" tanya doramon.

"ini adalah kantong saku yang sudah dimodifikasi dengan DF dogu-dogu no me walaupun kecil dia menyimpan alat banyak alat ciptaan .!"jelas  
spandam

"arigato" ucap doramon  
nah sekarang kalian semua berpencar disemua pulau di granline cari eks CP9" Perintah spandam

"siap bos" jawab new CP 9 serentak.  
O"ya selama kalian diperjalanan asah kemampuan DF kalian"pinta Spandam.!  
New CP9 pun berpencar..?

Berapa bulan kemudian dipulau jaya..!  
"kenpa kita kesini kapten.?" tanya jyabura kesal.

"bodoh.! Tentu saja mengenalkan diri kepada para bajak laut lain.!" jawab lucci

"ya benar karna pulau ini tempat persinggahan para bajak laut" terang kumodori

"tapi disini tak ada bajak laut kuat semuanya buruan dibawah seratus juta" papar kaku bosan.!

Mendengar hal itu kata2 kaku ada beberapa bajak laut kesal namun diserang fokuro dengan shigan shot.! Semua langsung getar ketakutan.! Kecuali seorang yang berpenapilan seperti heripoter.!

"bos bos, menemukan mereka di pulau jaya.!" kata piter melalui den den musi

"tunggulah disana berapa jam lagi semua akan bekumpul disana" kata spandam

kabar punya kabar new CP9 telah berkumpul dipulau jaya bersama kapten T-bone.!  
"Bagaimana apa kita akan mengacaukan pulau ini.!" kata spandam

"bgeh.! Aku tak menyaka ada pulau tempat para bajak laut pemula berkumpul.! Apakah kau membawah buster call" tanya T-bone

"tidak karna aku ingin menghancurkan eks CP9 dengan tanganku sendiri" tutur spandam yakin

"baik lah kita hancurkan penghuni pulau ini" ajak T-bone

"semua siap" spandam berubah menjadi elang.! (DF taka-taka no me)

"menjauh yaha ha ha" membuat selingnya pingsan" nero (DF koe-koe no me)

"ami densen" piter beruba jadi laba-laba (DF Kumo kumo no me)

"move skill.! Nero Sialan"george menukar diri dengan bajak laut yang jauh dari nero (DF Kaeru-kaeru no me)

"senter pembesar" doramon menjadi raksasa.!

"bone ball" yabuza beruba jadi tulang bola (DF Hone-hone no me)

dipulau jaya pemberotakan kapten t-bone+ New CP9 pun berlanjut.!

Disebuah cafe.

"Bagaimana kapten.! Sepertinya ada keributan diluar.!" kata jyabura melihat keadaan luar.

"biarkan saja disini hal wajar karna di sini pulau pelabuhan para bajak laut" kata kaku cuek

"tidak ini bukan hal biasa aku bisa melihat bahwa ini ulah nero"kata fukuro dengan penglihatan jarak jauh.

"nero CP 9" ucap califa terkejut.!

"begh.! Kalau ada dia pasti ada spandam." tutur kumodori

"saatnya beraksi" kata kaku dengan gaya coolnya

"oke.! Kita keluar dan siap bertarung." perinta lucci

" tapi sebaiknya kita berpencar ada yang ke tempat perkara ada ke tempat Angry Birds" saran Blueno

"ide bagus.!" jawab kumodori

Bajak laut Bird berpencar.!  
Pertarungan tak dapat dihindari.  
Cerita punya cerita pertarungan 1 vs 1 pun terjadi.!

Kumodori vs yabuza

"whip bone" yabuza menyambuk kumodori.

"tekkai" kumodori bermaksud mehannya tapi kekuatan yabuza melebih pertahanan kumodori.!

"wa ha ha ha.! jurus perubahan wujud.! jangan perna mengangap reme anggota baru CP 9.!" tutur yabuza sombong.

"yo yo yoi" kumodori yang emosi menyerang secara fortal.!

"hone ball ibari" yabuza beruba menjadi bola duri.!

"wa ha ha ha.! Kau tak kandapat menyangku." kata yabuza angkuh

"ball shot" yabuza menyerang kumodori.

Kumodori pun terkapar terkena serang namun tak lama dari itu membalas menyerang.!  
"hair rejo's" kumodori mengunakan rambutnya untuk mengikat yabuza lalu melemparnya kelaut.  
"yo yo yoi.! jangan kau kira aku tak tau kelemahan seorang DF rasa kekuat rambut kuat dan panjangku.!" kata kumodori memenangkan pertarungan.

Fukuro vs Piter.  
"Soru shigan shot"fukuro  
menyerang piter dari jauh

begh! Pertarungan jarak jauh tak menguntungkan bagiku!" keluh piter  
"kumo no su" piter membuat sarang laba-laba untuk membatasi ruang lingkup fukuro.!  
"sekarang kau telah terperangap di sarang laba-laba" kata piter bangga

"sialan.!" ketus fukuro

serangan demi serangan pun dilancarkan piter tanpa henti.!

"chi pukul serangga lemah" ejek fukuro membandingkan pukulan piter dengan super franky

"piter pun semakin gencar menyerang tanpa ia sadari salah satu tangan fukuro telah lepas dari sarang.!

"Ehm.! Sekarang giliranku" seru fukuro

apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tubuh terkurung" kata piter tak menyadari hal terjadi

"shigan shot" dilakukan tanpa jarak.!

Piter pun terkapar.!  
"serangga tetap lah serangga tubuh dan serangnya pasti lemah" tutur fukuro

Blueno vs george

"genpau" menyerang geor dengan kekuatan fisik namun george tak membalas sedikit pun.!

"move force" george menukar dirinya dengan blueno

"mo ho ho ho.! Semakin kuat kau menyerang semakin besar sakit yang kau rasa.!" ejek george

"mon sotai teki" membuka pintu dimensi dan menghilang!  
"bgeh.! Aku tak dapat menyerannya aku harus cari akal" guman Blueno

"mo ho ho ho.! Ternyata nyalimu tak sebesar badanmu" ejek george

mendengar hal Blueno pun keluar.  
Tanpa basa basi pun menyerang fortal namun setelah kembali keruang ruang dimensi.!  
Goerge yang gegabah kembali menukar tempat dengan blueno.!

"mungkin aku tak dapat melukaimu tapi bukan berarti kau tak kan kalah" ucap blueno yang berhasil mengurung george di dimensi lain.!

Califa vs doramon  
"shigan" califa menyerang doramon

"obat mata tak kelihatan" doramon menggunakan obat yang membuat ia hilang

doramon menyerang tanpa dapat dilihat.!

"room awa" arena pertarungan dikeliling busa.!  
"rankyaku" menyerang doramon.!  
"walau kau menghilang tubuh masih terkena efek busa itu saja menujukan keberadaanmu" kata califa

"fue tenki" doramon mengeluarkan seruling cuaca setelah memperlihatkan wujudnya.!  
"arena dibuat hujan"

"ganpau" califa menyabar seruling cuaca.!  
"aku tak mau dikalahkan pengendali cuaca untuk kedua kali"  
califa menyerang fortal.!

Doramon pun terkapar

"jangan salah aku sebenarnya aku ingin bermain2 tapi engkau mengingatkan aku tentang gadis penyihir(nami)" cetus califa meninggalkan doramon

Jyabura vs Nero  
"tsume okami" jabura beruba jadi srigala dan hendak menyakar nero

"koe sekei" nero membuka mulut dan meraung bagaikan rimau

jyabura reflek menarik kedua tanganya dan menutup hidung sehinga ia tak dapat membendung suara yang memecahkan telinga.?

Jyabura vs Nero  
"Dasar bodoh kenapa kau mentutup hidung bukan telinga" ejek nero

"aku tak mengetau bahwa kau telah menggunakan buah iblis tapi aku rasa langka ku tepat karna bau mulutmu lebih menakutkan dari pada DFmu" jawab jyabura tak mau kalah

"uah ah ah ah.!" Nero tertawa penuh amarah

"genpau" jabura kabur setelah mengetaui kekuatan nero  
"Aku rasa jurus lamaku bisa berguna melawannya" guman jyabura sambil berlari kesebuah cafe

"sialan.! Kemana srigala itu." seru nero

"aku disini.!"jawab jyabura dengan membawa sebotol sake

"ua ah ah ah.! Kau mau mengalakanku dengan tubuh linglung." ucap nero

"okami yopparau" jyabura menyerang dalam keadaan mabuk.!

"shishi sakebu.! Auuung" nero berteriak seperti singa

namun jyabura tetap melancarkan serangan.!

Neropun tumbang.!

"Suara seperti apapun akan menjadi seperti musik bagi orang yang mabuk" tutur jyabura

kaku vs T-bone

"kalian telah mempermalukanku.! Rasakan tebasanku"kata T-bone  
"ohdori" T-bone menyerang

"genpau" kaku menghidari serangan.

"Ternyata kau cukup gesit " tutur T-bone

"jangan perna meremehkan lawan" kata kaku angkuh  
"rankyaku"kaku menbalas serangan

"tate bone"T-bone membuat perisai  
"facet katana" T-bone menyerang bertubi-tubi

"takkai" kaku bertahan dengan berubah jadi jerapa.

"cui jangan membuat ku tertawa kau mau mengalahkanku dengan tubuh penu cela" ejek T-bone.  
"leher yang panjang adalah kelemahan terbesarmu" ulas T-bone  
"mon fire" T-bone memokuskan serang ke leher kaku.!

"ternyata kau mengagap leher panjang  
"Ganpau,soru,rankyaku"

jual beli seranganpun terjadi.! (kayak pasar)

"muchi kubi" kaku menggunakan lehernya sebagai camuk

T-bone pun tak berkutik  
"hanya orang lemahlah yang bertarung dengan mencari-cari kelemahan lawan"tutur kaku angkuh

Lucci vs Spandam

"Taka cew" spandam ingin menerkam lucci.

"soru" kaku menghindari serangan dari spandam..!

"burung elang kenapa kau menyerangku & apa mau mu? Tanya lucci

"kau tak mengenal bos mu.!" ketus spandam Kembali menyerang

"rankyaku" siapapun engkau kau adalah musuh.!?" terang lucci.

Spandam pun terpental namun ia dapat bertahan dan melayang diudara.!

"Funk friend" spandam mengeluarkan pedangnya yang sudah ditambah kekuatan DF.

"ivory dart" pedang berubah bentuk seperti gajah.!

Tekkai"ternyata kau.?"kata lucci mengenali pemiliki pedang.

"Genpau"kau kira aku tak bisa terbang tanpa berubah wujudpun aku akan mengalahkanmu spandam.!" cetus lucci kesal.  
"shigan, rankyaku.!" lucci menyerang dengan agresif.

Spandam pun tak berdaya.!

"Merubah diri bukan berarti memperkuat diri"

setelah pertempuran dipulau jaya nama Bajak laut Bird melonjak pesat.!

Di markas marine.!

"Ini sangat mengejutkan kurasa ini harga yang tak pantas untuk pemula" ulas kapten T-bone melihat poster buronan Bajak laut Bird

"tapi mereka terdiri dari mantan anggota CP9" ulas manusia es yang tengah bermain sepeda

"tapi admiral aikoji.." kata Kapten T-bone ingin memberi alasan.

"kekuat mereka memang sangat mengejutkan mereka semua bisa terbang seperti burung (jurus geppou) hingga KONG melihat kapten mereka sebagai kandidat Shichibukai" tutur aokiji

"bgeh.!" mendegar hal itu kapten T-bone menjadi geram.!

"ada apa kapten T-bone.?" Tanya aokiji melihat reaksi T-bone

"tidak ada apa apa.!" Jawab Kapten T-bone meyimpan kekesalannya

"ehm.!" Aokiji tertawa kecil (kepribadian Aokiji persis robin apa benar Aokiji ayah robin.?)

ditengah laut grandline kapal angry brid.!

"Wow keren bouty perdana yang mengejutkan yo yoi yo yoi yo" kata kumodori memberikan poster buron mereka

kapten: lucci sang leon  
bounty: 324jt berry

ahli kapal: kaku hidung persegi  
bouny:167jt berry

petarung: jyabura si pemabuk  
bouny: 98jt berry

koki: blueno pembela dimensi  
bounty: 66jt berry

dokter: califa manusia pembersi  
bounty:43jt berry

navigator: kumodori hair long  
bounty: 27jt berry

penembak: fukuro siburung hantu  
bounty: 25jt berry

"bagaimana pun menjolnya kita selama kita satu zaman dengan kelompok topi jerami kita tak kan menjadi topix utama" tutur Blueno

" Dari mana engkau tau.?" tanya jyabura

" kau tak perna melihat berita ya" ejek kaku

" ya ya ya lalu apa yang ia lakukan sehingga topix utama masih dia" tanya jyabura kesal

" ia membunyikan 16 kali lonceng 0x dan bisa diartikan berakhir dan lahirnya suatu era" tutur wanita berkacamata hitam

" bgeh.! Kalau begitu ayo kita tunjukan pada marine masih ada kita.!" kata seorang dengan burung putih dibahunya

" baik kapten.!" teriak kumodori mulai memandu perlayaran

pulau demi pulau pun dilalui bajak laut birt.!

Namun ditengah perjalanan menujuh shabody kelawar hitam menghampiri kapal angry bird.!

"surat apa ini.?" guman lucci sambil menghelus hattori.

"biar aku yang baca.!" pinta califa

"baik lah." lucci memberi gulungan tersebut.!

"isinya adalah permintaan shichibukai untuk kapten lucci" guman califa yang hanya memberitahu inti surat

"Apa apaan ini shichibukai" keluh kaku

"kita yang tak perna jadi topix utama disurat kabar" guman blueno

"apa yang akan kau pilih kapten.!" tanya fukuro langsung

"apa kita akan kembali bersekutu dengan marine?" jelas kumodori

"cui.! Aku tak kan kembali ke marine yang telah membuang kita.!" tutur jyabura kesal

"ayo teman-taman tunjukan pada dunia bahwa kita tak akan kalah dari pada para supernova yang terus jadi topix" ucap lucci beri semangat

Dimarkas besar marine.!

"bagaimana apakah eks CP9 atau bajak laut bird menerima tawaran kita" kata KONG

"dia tak menerima tawaran" jawab wakil laksamana momogan

"berarti mereka tetap memillih menjadi musuh marine" keluh KONG..

"bagaimana lagi mereka pasti akan menjadi orang yang berpengaru layaknya supernova di era sitopi jerami" ulas momogan

"Tangkap Spandine dia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi" perinta Kong

"siap laksanakan" jawab momogan

di tanah kemiskin pulau suku tangan panjang pulau kenzan  
"BAJAK LAUT BIRD SIALAN" Teriak orang yang menutup wajahnya dengan kain hitam yang tak lain tak bukan adalah spandine yang bersembunyi.!

-THE END-

sebenarnya gw ingin menulis kisah eks CP9 didunia baru namun gw berharap cerita tersebut ditulis MR. ODA langsung entah disampul halaman atau di kisah SHP selanjutnya.!

tunggu funfic kisah lain...!

"


End file.
